Anniversary
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, Paopu Holiday! It is Sora and Riku's first anniversary, but how are they going to spend it? Yaoiness! Please read, review, and don't forget to enjoy!


KH – KH

I can't believe it's been almost a year since Riku and I got together; it feels like it's only been a month or so ago! Riku and I have been going on strong this past year! Yeah, we've gotten into a couple fights, but we've never actually broken up.

This year, I want to do something special with Riku since it's our first anniversary, but there's a problem… I can't think of anything! The whole, 'dinner and a movie' idea is _so_ overrated that's it's not even funny, besides Riku and I have dinner and go see movies together all the time; we did that even before we started dating. A walk on the beach sounds really clichéd too… I'm sure Kairi would like that idea, but… I'm not dating Kairi.

Oh, funny story! When I told Kairi about Riku and I, and how we got together (which was the day after we did), she laughed and said that it was really romantic. She confessed to me that she knew that I liked Riku long before I even knew. I asked her how she could have known, and she told me that she was a yaoi fangirl and she had, what she called, a yaoi radar. When I asked her why she let me kiss her then if she knew that I liked Riku, she said that she wanted me to figure out that I wasn't attracted to her myself. …Yeah, I will never understand how women think. Kairi is actually dating Riku's cousin now… who is actually a _girl_ (yes, Kairi is dating a girl); her name is Melody.

Oh, sorry! I got sidetracked! I have a short attention span! Anyway… like I was saying, I have no idea on how Riku and I should share our anniversary!

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard Melody's voice, and I turned to see her walking towards me. "Hey Melody! What's up?"

"Not much! Just came to see what you were doing!" She answered.

"I'm trying to figure out how Riku and I should share our anniversary!"

"Oh, that's right! It's tomorrow, June 17th!"

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to worry about figuring out how to spend it!"

"How come?"

"Because Riku already has something planned!"

"He does? How do you know that?" I asked.

"He told me, but I knew even before that, because…" Melody looked around before she added, "I read his journal."

"You read his journal? Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if you two were doing anything!"

"For our anniversary?"

"…Sure, let's go with that!" Melody said, giving me a smile that made me think that she was actually reading his journal for another reason.

"Well… what does he have planned?"

Melody made a 'tsk' like sound and said, "Sora… if I told you what he was planning, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'll still act surprised!"

"Sora, I can't! I want you and Riku to have a great anniversary, so I'm not telling!"

"Please Melody!" Sora whined.

"No, no, no."

"Melody!" Kairi called from a few feet away, waving her over, "You coming?"

"Yeah, Kai!" Melody said and started walking over to her.

"Melody?" I called.

"Yeah?" Melody asked, turning around to face me.

"Will I like the surprise?"

"Sora, it's to die for." Melody said with a smile and walked off with Kairi.

That night, I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't; all I could think about was what might happen tomorrow. Is Riku going to take me out to our island so we could hang out there? Is Riku going to give me a special present, like that gaming system that I've been wanting for like… ever? Is Riku going to propose? Whoa! Easy there, Sora! Riku and I have only been dating for a year, so what would be the odds of him actually proposing? Close to zero.

Wait a minute… I'm being selfish! All I'm thinking about is what _I'm_ going to get from _him_! I should get Riku something! …Aw man, but what am I going to get him by tomorrow? …A stuffed animal? No, too overrated, besides… he probably would just look at it once, and then forget about it. Candy? …_Way_ too overrated! I could give him me! I then felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about what I just… thought.

Truth be told, Riku and I haven't gone that much further than making out. I know, I know! We've been going out for a year, and still no sex, but… okay, there is no but. I know that I really want Riku, and, not to sound conceited, but I think he wants me too; although, neither of us has made a move yet! …That's it! That'll be my surprise for Riku, I'm going to make a move on him! …Wait… I don't know how to make a move on someone!

I then got out of bed and went to my desk, turning my laptop back on. The good thing about having internet… maybe I can find some tips on how to make a move! I went onto Google and typed in, 'how to become more intimate with your partner'. I got a bunch of hits, but I clicked on one, and it took me to this website, .com/love-and-sex/articles/803614/10-ways-to-become-more-intimate-with-your-lover. Of course, the website was for girls who wanted to become more intimate with their boyfriends, but I figured it was the same basic principal. (A/N: …That's a real website by the way, I looked it up. For research purposes only, of course!)

The next day, I was woken up at around nine o'clock when I got a text message from Riku. It said, "Good morning and happy anniversary!"

I smiled and I was going to simply say the same thing back to him, but then I remembered one of the tips on the website that I had found the night before. One of them said, and I quote, "The simple act of sending a sweet text message or complimenting your lover can send blood rushing into the genitals. Not only does it build anticipation, but will also keep your partner thinking about you all day." So I thought about what I should text back saying, and I finally thought of the perfect thing, so I texted it and sent it off to him. If any of you are wondering what I texted to him, I said, "Happy anniversary, Riku! I've been thinking… I bet you taste as sweet as the paopu fruit that we shared last year!"

After a couple minutes, I was starting to get a little anxious. Did Riku read my text and start feeling uncomfortable? Did he start laughing? Did he think it was creepy? My anxiety left me however when my phone went off and I read his reply that said, "Hehe! You wanna find out?"

I smiled, and replied, "Yeah, actually I do."

A couple minutes later, I got his reply to that, "Well, you can't right now. Your surprise isn't ready, so you can't come over yet."

I pouted when I read that and I was about to text him back when he called me, so I cancelled the text message and answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Hi Sora!" Riku said, "I just wanted to ask… where did you come up with that line?"

I laughed, "It just came to me, really." I then heard Melody in the background.

"It's almost done, Riku! Just a couple more things to set up, and… are you on the phone with Sora?"

"Yes." Riku told her.

"Oh, well… like I was saying, just a couple more things to set up, and the 'surprise' will be done!"

"Did you hear that, Sora?"

"Yeah, meaning I can come over soon!" I said.

"Yeah! I'll text you when you can come over, alright? Why don't you get ready? Oh, and bring over some swim trunks!"

"Swim trunks? What for?"

"Bye Sora." Riku said without answering me and hung up.

After I got ready, I waited a little while longer before Riku finally texted me and said that I could come over, so I left my house and went down the road to Riku's house (technically, it's his _mom's_ house, but… yeah). When I got there, Riku, Melody, and to my surprise, Kairi were in the living room. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "So uh… where's the surprise?"

"You'll see." Riku said.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But… I waited all day yesterday and I was hoping to know what it was!"

"And you will! Tonight!" Riku said, and I sighed.

"Come on, Sora, we were just about to play Monopoly on my PS3, wanna play?"

"Sure. Alright." I said and the four of us went up to Melody's room, which was in the attic, and started playing. Near the middle of the game, I saw Kairi lay her head on Melody's lap and suddenly, I got an idea. I got closer to Riku before I squeezed myself in between his legs and leaned back against him. Riku just smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. It was then Riku's turn, and his piece, which looked like a computer mouse, landed on community chest and the card said that he won 10 dollars in a beauty contest.

Melody laughed, "Wow! Riku, who knew you were so pretty!" She joked.

"He is hot." I said out loud and Riku looked down at me, flashing his teeth in a sexy smile. Oh, that look made me melt… metaphorically speaking, of course!

That night, I cooked Riku his favorite dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, because one of the tips was that I should do something special for him. I mean… Melody and Kairi had some too, but… yeah, you know what I mean.

After everyone was done with dinner, I said, "Anyone want dessert?"

"You made dessert too?" Riku asked me, "Wow! Is there nothing you can't do?"

"You're just trying to charm me, aren't you, Riku?"

"Depends… is it working?"

I laughed, "Maybe."

"No dessert for me, thanks." Kairi said, "I'm full!"

"I could maybe squeeze in a dessert, depends on what it is!" Melody said.

I laughed, "Well, I made something that… I've actually never made before… chocolate covered strawberries."

"Oooh! The seduction strawberries!" Melody said with a smirk.

"Is that what they're called now?" Riku asked.

"That's what _I_ call them!"

"You know what I learned last night?" I asked.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I learned that chocolate actually has this chemical in it that can give a person the feeling of being in love." I said as I brought the strawberries into the living room.

"Oh? Then, I don't need any." Riku said, "The only thing that I need to make me feel that way… is you, Sora."

"Aww!" Kairi cooed at that comment.

"That… was really sweet!" Melody said.

"I know, isn't he?" I asked and kissed Riku on the cheek. I then took one of the strawberries and held it in front of Riku's mouth. "Just give one a try and tell me what you think."

Riku smiled and shrugged before he gently took a bite out of the tip of the strawberry, covered in chocolate. "Mmm!" He hummed in approval. "It's delicious!"

"Are these dark or milk chocolate?" Melody asked.

"Milk chocolate."

"Okay, good." She said and grabbed one, taking a bite out of it. "These are good!" She then grabbed another one, holding it out to Kairi. "Try it." Kairi tried to grab the strawberry, but Melody pulled it back. "Un–un, you have to grab it with your mouth, not your hand."

Kairi laughed, and grabbed the strawberry with her mouth, taking a bite out of it.

"They are good!"

"Yeah, they are, but I bet you taste even better, Kai!" Melody teased, tossing her a wink, and Kairi flushed a bright red.

Riku and I aren't exactly sure if Melody and Kairi have actually done anything _physical_, if you know what I mean, but if I had to take a guess… Melody wants to, but they haven't yet.

Suddenly, Melody threw a smirk at Riku and said, "Hey Riky… it's almost 9:30. Aren't you going to show Sora the surprise?"

"Oh yeah!" I said, and then laughed, "I almost forgot about that!"

Riku laughed, "Well… I guess you have waited long enough, Sora. Go change into your swim trunks and meet me out back, okay?"

"Okay." I said and walked down the hallway and into Riku's room where I had put my stuff. After I changed into my swim trunks, I went back out into the living room to see Melody and Kairi sharing a strawberry. I just rolled my eyes and inwardly laughed before going out the screen door and onto the back porch. I saw Riku there, also in nothing but swim trunks, and I tried to stop myself from gaping. Of course, I've seen Riku in only swim trunks before, but the way the moonlight was hitting him made his eyes shine all the more brighter and his skin look like he was glowing. I hardly ever use this word when referring to Riku, but… he looked… beautiful!

I heard Riku laugh and say, "What are you staring at?"

"You." I caught myself saying.

Riku laughed again and shook his head, "Come on, Sora." He said as he took my hand and brought me up to this thing that looked like a pool, but it was smaller. It was black around the edges and on the inside; there were lights below the water, and also holes on the inside of the whole thing. That's when I figured out what it was!

"You guys have a hot tub now?"

"Yeah, we ordered it a couple weeks ago, and it finally came yesterday!" Riku said, "We just got it set up and working this morning."

"So that's what Melody was talking about when she said, 'just a couple more things to set up, and the 'surprise' will be done'."

"Yeah."

"So… your surprise to me is showing me the hot tub?"

Riku frowned, probably thinking that I was disappointed and upset, "Well, uh… the surprise is really… us sharing the hot tub together, but… I guess I could have done better, huh?"

"No, no, no. It's fine. I like the idea!" I reassured him, giving him a hug, _'Because it goes along with _my_ idea perfectly!'_ I thought, "Trust me, I am not disappointed." I whispered in his ear and I swear I felt him shiver. Although, whether it was from the night breeze against him or from the fact that I had whispered in his ear, I didn't know. "So, are we going to get in or what?"

"Yeah." He said and let me get in first before getting in himself and turning it on, causing bubbles to suddenly appear. Riku let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back against the side of the tub.

At that moment, he went from looking beautiful to looking downright sexy! For a second, I suddenly wanted to forget about all my plans to subtly seduce him and just jump him right then and there, but I held back. Instead, I went up to him and kissed him, gently. "I love you, Riku." I whispered and stroked his arm. If you are wondering why I stroked his arm… it was another tip, it said, "Massaging, stroking, and caressing all produces oxytocin, which is the bonding chemical. To build a deeper connection, try touching each other without having sex."

Riku chuckled, "I love you too, Sora. You know, you've been acting a little differently all day."

"I have?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you have. Is something on your mind?"

"No, not really." I said, "I guess it's just because it is our first anniversary, and… well… I just feel like I want to make it special."

"Sora… just you being here is special enough for me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Riku said, and suddenly, both of us heard a noise and we automatically knew what it was. "Melody! Did you wake Jewel up?" He yelled.

Melody got out from her hiding spot on the porch, along with Kairi and Jewel. "Kairi and I thought that Jewel should see you two together, because she had been telling me that she wanted to!"

"Jewel, it is past your bedtime, and if mom finds out that you were awake at almost 10:00, she'll kill me! Now go back to bed… now!"

"But Riky…" Jewel whined.

"Now!" Riku yelled, and Jewel pouted, but did what she was told. "I swear, Melody… you and Kairi are turning Jewel into a yaoi fangirl!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Riku!" Melody said, then gave us a smile and added, "She's already a yaoi fangirl! She just doesn't know it yet!"

Riku glared at them and pointed at the house. "Get… out… of… here… _now_! Sora and I are _trying_ to be alone!" He practically growled out everything, so Melody and Kairi scrambled back into the house before he decided that he wanted to summon his keyblade and attack them. "Sora… next year, we are having our anniversary date at your house, because apparently there is a yaoi parade marching through my house half the time!"

I laughed, "You got it, Riku!" I then fully realized what he had said. "Next year?"

"Yeah, next year. That's when our next anniversary is going to be!"

I asked without thinking, "You think we'll even still be together next year?"

Riku frowned, "You don't?"

"What? I didn't say that. I hope we're still together next year, but… anything could happen." Again, I said that without thinking.

"Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"No! Riku, you're taking all of this the wrong way!"

"Sora, just… be honest, please. If you're planning on breaking up with me, just tell me."

"I am being honest! I don't want to break up with you! That's the last thing in the history of the universe that I want to do!" I cried and hugged him. "Riku, I was lucky enough to have you as a friend… I'm even luckier now to have you as a boyfriend. Please… believe me when I say that I love you."

Riku suddenly lifted my head up and kissed me, passionately. He then pulled away, "I'm sorry for overreacting, Sora… it's just that… you know that I get jealous easily. When you said that anything could happen… I suddenly thought about the fact that… if we ever did break up, you could find someone new. I lost it."

"Oh Riku… I would never leave you, _especially_ not for someone else!"

"I know… I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's alright, Riku." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into him. "I'd get jealous too if I ever thought of you with anyone else." We then sat there in silence for a bit before I smiled and looked at him. "Hey Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

"Lied? What did you lie about?"

"About me not having anything on my mind. Truth be told… I have been thinking about something since last night."

"What would that be?"

"Well… we have been going out for a year now, and we still haven't gone that far… if you know what I mean. So, uh… I was wondering if we could… make love tonight?" I asked, my face felt like it was on fire.

"I knew you were thinking about that." Riku replied with a smirk.

"You did?"

"Yeah. You are so easy to read, Sora. I've known since that text that you sent me this morning. I mean… seriously, that was a really cheesy pickup line, but… I got to say that it was also very cleaver, I liked it."

I laughed, "Well, I've got more where that came from if you like."

Riku chuckled, "Maybe some other time. Right now, let's just get down to business, huh?"

"What about foreplay?"

"Foreplay? Sora, we've been foreplaying all day!" He said and started kissing me, more passionately then he ever has before.

I smiled and kissed him back. When we separated, we were both breathing deeper. We sat there for a moment, simply breathing, before we kissed again.

The next morning, Riku and I were in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when Melody and Kairi walked in.

"Hey, you two!" Melody greeted, "From the looks on your faces, I'm guessing that you guys had a good anniversary date last night?"

"Oh, it was awesome!" I said.

Melody laughed, albeit a little evilly, "You two didn't have sex in our new hot tub last night, did you?"

Riku and I just got really quiet and didn't look at them.

"Oh my God…" Melody laughed and shook her head.

"It's always the quiet ones." Kairi said.

"You two… are animals!" Melody said, and Riku cleared his throat.

"Well, uh… what about you and Kairi? Did you two do anything last night?" I asked, and Melody and Kairi just looked at each other before Kairi blushed and looked away. "You did!"

"Oh great…" Riku whispered, "Jewel is going to grow up with a messed up mind!"

"Oh, please. Don't be dramatic, Riku!" Melody said, "Kairi and I didn't start anything until we were sure that Jewel was really passed out… unlike you two."

"Well, how did you know that Jewel couldn't–… wait a minute, how do you know that we started it before Jewel was asleep?" Riku asked, and Melody laughed, nervously. "Oh… my… God! Are you kidding me!" He yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Riku, look… it's not like we were watching you two, or anything. I just uh… set up a recorder, and I only have the audio!"

"I'll kill you!" Riku yelled and started chasing Melody all around the house while Kairi sat down and we calmly started talking.

"So, how was Riku? Is he good?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah, it was amazing! Much better than I have ever imagined!" I replied, "So what about Melody? Was she any good?"

"Yeah! Wonderful!" Kairi said, and then, we heard Melody scream from upstairs.

"…Let's just hope that she stays alive long enough for the two of you to do something like that again." I said.

A couple years later, it was now mine and Riku's third anniversary, and we went out onto the same dock where we had shared our paopu fruit together to watch the sunset. After the sun had fully set and was replaced by the night sky, I sighed contently, but I guess Riku thought I sighed for another reason, because he then asked, "Sora… you alright?"

I laughed, "Of course, Riku! After all, not many couples have stayed together for as long as we have." I said and kissed him.

Riku chuckled, and then, he suddenly looked nervous. "Sora… can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I replied and he stood up.

Riku then took my hand and had me stand up too before he put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Sora… this is the very same dock where we shared our paopu fruit together exactly three years ago, and now… I want this dock to also be the place where we make a new beginning."

"…A new beginning?" I asked.

Riku only nodded before he took one of my hands into one of his and he got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket with the other hand. "Sora… will you marry me?" He asked, showing me the beautiful golden band with a diamond in it.

At first, I couldn't reply. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. When I finally got over the momentary shock, I smiled and felt a tear roll down my face. "Yes, Riku!" I cried and kneeled down to his level, hugging him. "Yes, I will! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Riku let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back before we separated and he slipped the ring onto my finger; it was a perfect fit! "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku! I always have, and I always will!"

KH – KH

…Wow! This has got to be the longest one–shot I've written in a _long_ time! Please tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not mice reviews make me emo.


End file.
